War & Marriage
by Charky-101
Summary: For over 200 years a war has waged between the Elders & Witches. Now an arranged marriage between the two sides will hopefully bring peace. Will the marriage end with love, or the destruction of the Halliwell family? PiL PrA PhCoop PaK.


Summary: For over 200 years a war has waged between the Elders & Witches. Now an arranged marriage between the two sides will hopefully bring peace. Will the marriage end with love, or the destruction of the Halliwell family?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I am merely playing with the Characters and will put them away when I'm done.

A/N: Paige **ISN'T**__a Half Whitelighter in this; She is Patty & Victors youngest daughter.

Pairings- Mainly Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Hints of- Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau, Phoebe Halliwell/Coop, Paige Halliwell/Kyle Brody.

**Prologue Ages:**

Penelope "Penny" Halliwell/47

Patricia "Patty" Halliwell/27

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell/7

Piper Halliwell/5

Phoebe Halliwell/3

Paige Halliwell/1

**Prologue**, A-K-A _The Deal Is Made_

_August 15th__, 1978_

_*Patty Halliwell's P.O.V*_

Patricia "Patty" Halliwell was highly nervous. She was in the Great Hall at Magic School, in which the members of the High Council, of which her mother Penelope "Penny" Halliwell was a member of, and _They_ were here. _They_ being the Tribunal Elders, the leaders of the Elders/Whitelighters, and also the enemy. So why were they here, conversing with one another? Patty froze with fear, praying that the day hadn't come, the day that she had foreseen many years ago, during her pregnancy with her third child, Phoebe.

Patty was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her mother approaching until she was right next to her. "Come walk with me, Patty." Her mother asked her, her voice frighteningly calm.

"What is it Mother?" Patty asked, praying that she was wrong.

"Patty, I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way to stop the War." Penny said, her voice tinged with regret.

Patty's heart nearly stopped that moment. She knew what was happening, only she had wished that it wouldn't happen this way. "What are you talking about, mother?"

"We, the High Council, and The Elders have come to a agreement, one which would hopefully end the war. It's an arranged marriage; one between a Witch and a Whitelighter." Penny said, before pausing. Patty knew what was coming next, and she knew it had to be done, no matter how painful it is. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but held them at bay. "We think it best that one of your girls, should marry them. It is the best way to protect them. The question is-"

"Piper." Patty said, cutting off her mother. She had already foreseen it, her second child, Piper Helena Halliwell, would marry a Whitelighter. When she first had the vision, she had always thought that it would happen out of love, a way to end the war. The war it may end, but possibly at the expense of her daughters happiness. She hoped that her daughter would one day forgive her for this, but right now putting an end to the war was more important.

"Piper? Why?" Penny asked her daughter.

"When I was pregnant with Phoebe, I had a premonition, one that involved Piper marrying a Whitelighter, only at the time I thought it was out of love…" Patty trailed off, tears finally spilling down her cheek.

Patty then noticed an Elder, Sandra if she remembered correctly, had made there way over to them. By the look on her face, Patty could tell that she had been listening. She was unsure of whether or not she should be angry about that. "Can you remember anything about the Whitelighter in your premonition?"

"Yes, his name was Leo." Patty answered, after thinking back on the premonition.

Sandra nodded. "Did he look like this?" She asked before waving her hands, and an image of a young man appeared. Patty nodded at the sight of the man. Her mother and the Elder left to go converse with the others. Patty just stood, feeling a great deal of sorrow for her second child.

After a short amount of time, Patty heard, "It is done; Twenty years from now, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt shall marry, until that day the war shall be put on hold. If the wedding happens, the war will be over; however if the wedding does not go as planned, then the war will continue, and the witches will _die_."

Patty left the School, wondering how in the world she was going to tell her husband what had happened.

**Preview For Chapter One, What?!?**

Piper: So, you're telling me, that _20_ _YEARS_ ago, you sold me off to the _ELDERS_, to _MARRY_ a _WHITELIGHTER_, to end a _WAR that I knew nothing about?_

_Patty: Piper, honey, it's not like that…_

_Piper: Really? 'Cause it sure as hell looks that way!_


End file.
